


Scratch the Surface

by vinesse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU - Post SBURB, Gen, Lost Memories, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinesse/pseuds/vinesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are just some things that John can't remember, like who are the three that haunt his dreams, who's voices whisper to him when he's alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratch the Surface

_"Hey, John, come listen to this sick rap I just thought up."_

  
_"John, do you really think it would be wise to fly so close to the lava?"_

  
_"John, come exploring with me, it'll be soooo much fun!"_

  
_"John."_

  
_"John?"_

  
_"JOHN!"_

  
Sweat trickled down your forehead as you sat up, gasping, hands shaking and breath trembling something fierce. Those three were back. The violet girl, the green sister, and the red boy. They knew you, they called your name in your dreams, but you didn't know them. But sometimes you felt you did. You'd look over your shoulder to tell your best friend something, only to find no one there and you couldn't quite remember your supposed friend's name.

  
You crept down to the first floor, sliding your feet along the stairs in just the right way to avoid the tricky spots that creaked. All you needed was a glass of water, and maybe a sleeping pill or two, and you'd go back to dreamless sleep.

  
Which was how you liked it.

  
Hands shook as you leaned against the counter, staring at your water glass and trying to figure out how to operate your fingers again.

  
 _"We get to finally meet, John, aren't you excited??"_

  
Blood trickled down your cut fingers as you shattered the glass between your hands, shaking all over now.

  
 _"Damn, Egbert, you're shorter than I thought you'd be. Have fun with the furry on the golden spaceship, enjoying unprecedented levels of uncool?"_

  
There was a thud as you hit the floor on your knees, holding her head, not caring about getting blood in your hair.

  
 _"John, let's think about this rationally. The naming of a young salamander is a huge decision, and Casey just isn't a proper name."_

  
Their names were on the tip of your tongue, if you just tried harder you'd remember. Violet, Red, Green. The three colors swirled in your vision, and light Blue joined them.

  
 _"Guys, stop it! Jeez, you idiots sure are annoying, I think I'll hang out in the air by myself for a while!"_

  
That was you. But a different you. One that smiled and had air that constantly swirled around you like an old friend. Nothing like this you, the broken one, the one that was plauged by night terrors of events you couldn't remember and people you couldn't name.

  
"Rose," You finally choked out, while your heart constricted painfully. "Jade, Dave, Rose...!" Salt tears dripped down your nose as you spit out the names like they were on fire. Your chest hurt, your brain hurt, everything hurt. Your mind burned as memories ripped through it, and disappeared the next second.

  
Memories of gray-skinned people, of a boy that had all of Time at his disposal. Of a girl that could See so much more than anyone else. Of a girl that could bend Space around her pinky finger. Memories of a giant Sun, of Imps, of Wind that carved up a checkered Battlefield at your will.

  
Memories of you dying, of the other boy dying, of the two girls dying. Blood flowed across your mind, dead faces stared glassily up at you, and then it went _black_.

* * *

  
There was a slight headache bothering you as you woke up, wondering how on earth you got on your kitchen floor, and how the fuck did you cut your hands this badly? Sleepwalking, you suppose, though why on earth did you stop after picking up a glass? Getting up, you quietly swept up the mess, and mopped the floor.

  
"I think I'll plant roses today," You annonced to the empty kitchen. You decided not to question why, only thinking about how when you said the words, you could have sworn you heard a chorus of your name.

  
 _"Remember us, John!"_


End file.
